Watching Each Other's Shows!
by SugaBunBun
Summary: Minaco, a girl obsessed with The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow brings them all into a room to watch each other's shows!
1. Supergirl Episode 1 Part 1

Alex, Kara, Winn, J'onn, James are teleported into a room, shortly after Barry, Iris, Cisco,

Caitlyn, Wells, Joe, Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Thea, and Sara appear

"Barry?" said Kara

"What are we doing here?"

"I can answer that" a voice from the back said

"Who are you" said Barry

"I am Minaco"

"Ok... Minaco what are we doing here?" said Cisco

" Ahh Cisco, you are all here to see each others shows"

"Shows?" said Sara

"I don't have time to start explaining just look at the screen"

"Ok?" said Cisco

"Oh and by the way we're starting with Supergirl"

The tv turns on and we see a young girl and her parents

 **My name is Kara Zor-el, 24 years ago my planet Krypton was in serious Peril**

 _ **We see a baby being put in a pod**_

 **my cousin Kal-el was sent to a planet called earth for his own safety and protection**

 **you may know his story**

 **The story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him**

"But isn't Kal- I mean superman way older than you?" asked Barry

"Watch and you see why" said Kara

" **Your pods coordinates are interlocked with Kal-el's you will follow him to earth" said Kara's father**

" **I'm not afraid father" said Kara**

" **The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way and be with you in your dreams"**

" **You'll journey to earth to look after your baby cousin Kal-el because of the earth's**

 **yellow sun you'll have great powers on this planet you will do extraordinary things" said Kara's mother**

" **I won't fail Kal-el or you" said Kara**

 _ **Kara's mother kisses Kara on her forehead**_

" **I love you Kara" said Kara's mom**

 _ **A tear falls from Kara's eye**_

 _ **The planet starts to shake**_

" **You must go now" said Kara's mom**

 _ **Kara starts to walks to her pod but then goes back to hug her mother goodbye**_

" **Go" said Kara's mom**

 _ **Kara gets into her pod then flies away**_

 **This didn't exactly as my mother planned**

 _ **We see Krypton explode**_

"No…" said almost everyone in the room

 **Krypton's explosion sent a shockwave that knocked my pod off course and into the**

 **phantom zone a region in space where time doesn't pass**

 _ **Kara's pod gets knocked off course by the shockwave and goes into the Phantom zone**_

 **I slept there for 24 years**

"24 years!" said Cisco

 **Until somehow I got here**

 _ **Kara's pod crashes on earth**_

 **When I arrived I was still a 13 year old girl but in that same time my cousin Kal-el and**

 **revealed himself to your world as superman the most powerful man in the universe**

 _ **We see superman putting his hand out to Kara**_

 **My cousin wanted me to have the same safe, human type childhood he did so he place**

 **me with his adoptive family the Danvers scientist who once helped him understand his own super abilities**

 _ **Kara walks up to the Danvers**_

" **I know i'm not your mom sweetheart but you're safe here" said Kara's earth mom (Idk her name)**

 **They had a daughter Alex**

 _ **A girl is shown looking through the window**_

 **And Despite being born on different we both shared one thing we both knew our lives would never be the same again**

 **My cousin he didn't need my protection**

 _ **Superman flies away**_

 **I didn't have a mission anymore**

 **But even though I had all the same powers he did**

 **I decided the best thing I could do is fit in**

 _ **We see the grown up Kara walking through the streets of National City with her phone and coffee in her hands**_

 **After all earth didn't need another hero**

"So what made you want to be a hero now?" Asked Oliver

"Just wait and see!" said Minaco


	2. Supergirl Episode 1 Part 2

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

"This is the scene where Kara saves the plane" says Minaco

"How do you know all of this!" said Kara

"I know more than you'll ever know"said Minaco

 _ **Kara is in a bar when the news reporter starts talking**_

 **National City airlines flight 237 bound for Geneva is experiencing some lost of altitude the Pilot seems to be circling the city because of apparant engine failure**

" **Did he say Geneva!?" Kara asked**

" **Alex" Kara said**

 _ **Kara leaves the bar and see the plane falling**_

"Oh no.." said Caitlyn

 _ **Kara takes her glasses of and uses her super vision to see inside the plane**_

 _ **Kara runs to an alley way takes off her jacket and starts running**_

"What're you doing?" asked Ralph

 _ **Kara jumps up ang gains a lot of height but falls down again she tries again this time flying off to save the people on the plane**_

 _ **The plane engine explodes and we see Alex close her eyes "mayday mayday" the pilot yells**_

 _ **Kara grabs the wing of the plane and tries to steer it ALex looks out her window to see Kara grabbing onto the plane**_

 _ **Kara goes under the plane and tries to steer it up**_

 _ **Kara looks up and sees a bridge full of cars "Oh come on" she says**_

*Laughter*

 _ **Kara turns the plane sideways to is doesn't hit the cars**_

 _ **Kara is so strong that her hands start to dent the plane**_

 _ **The plane barely misses the bridge and lands safely in the water**_

They start to cheer for Kara

"Good job Kara" says Oliver

"Thanks!" says Kara

 _ **Everyone is the Plane starts to cheer and clap**_

 _ **Kara pops up from the water and climbs onto the plane wing**_

 _ **Helicoper lights shine down on her and people from the plane start to take pictures and videos**_

 _ **Kara smiles and flies away**_


	3. Supergirl Episode 2

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

"This is the scene where Kara and Alex are sparing" says Minaco

"Seriously how do you know this stuff!" says Alex

 _ **Supergirl, J'onn, and Alex are in the DEO**_

" **You're looking for a Helgramite that stinger you pulled out I've seen it before on Krypton my mother sent one of their kind to Fort Roz" said Supergirl**

" **According to their data we Salvaged from Fort Roz there was a Helgramite prisoner" said Alex**

" **What do we know about his species" asked J'onn**

" **Not much" replied Alex**

 _ **We see pictures of his appear on many DEO computer screen**_

"Eww that looks like something I would find on the bottom of my shoe" says Cisco

" **It's basically a large insect but he can camouflage himself into any shape he wants humanoid included" said Supergirl**

"That explains it!" says Ralph

" **Insects trying to steal bomb-grade chemical compounds, this job never ceases to surprise" said J'onn**

" **You guys track him down and I'll take him out just like we did with Bartok's" said Supergirl**

 _ **J'onn looks at her and says**_

" **Sure thing Mrs. Danvers if you can prove to us you can handle yourself without getting killed" said J'onn**

 _ **Supergirl gives him a look**_

 _ **Supergirl and Alex are walking into the sparring room**_

" **What are we doing in here?" asked Supergirl**

" **When I joined the DEO I spent 12 hours a day for 5 straight months in this room we need to know that you're prepared for everything you might face out there" said Alex**

" **Alex I can bend steel with my bare hands and last week I kicked Bartok's butt I'm ready enough" said Supergirl**

"YOU CAN BEND STEEL WITH YOUR BARE HANDS?" Ralph yells

"Yes Ralph have you not been paying attention?" asks Barry

"Yes I totally have!" says Ralph

"Ok then what happened in the last episode?" asks Barry

"Umm she um went on a date?" Ralph answers

"Not even close!" says Barry

"Let's just watch this episode" says Oliver

"Hmph fine" says Ralph

*Kara chuckles a bit*

" **You really think so" says Alex not looking too convinced**

" **Yeah I do" says Supergirl**

 _ **Alex Punches Supergirl right in the face!**_

"OHHH WASTED!" scream Ralph

*Alex sends him a glare*

"He he… hi?" says Ralph nervously

 _ **Supergirl on the floor and asks**_

" **How did you do that?" she asks**

" **Kryptonite admiter there only at 18% not enough to permanently harm you but enough to weaken you make this a fair fight" said Alex**

" **I just found out last week that kryptonite exist only the DEO know it could hurt me" said Supergirl**

" **You may have powers Kara, but so do most of the Fort Roz aliens not only do they have the element of surprise they've also had time to master their abilities we may not always know who are enemies are so we need to be prepared to face anyone now come at me" says alex**

"You know she has a point" says Oliver

"You can't rely on your powers all the time"

"THANK YOU!" yells Alex

 _ **Kara goes in to punch Alex but she blocks it, spins her around, and pushes her**_

 _ **Kara goes in for a windup but Alex just blocks it again, grabs her arm, and pushes her down to the ground**_

"WWE SMASHHHHHH!" yelled Ralph

"BE QUIET" all of the cast of The Flash yelled

" **Your windup leaves you open for a counter attack" says Alex**

 _ **Alex turns around then Kara goes up for another windup but blocks it with ease and flips her onto the ground**_

" **You are relying on** **your strength without technique when you are facing a superior opponent you need to use their strength against them" says Alex**

 _ **Kara runs up to Alex and pushes her against a wall but Alex grabs her arm and pins her against the wall**_

" **Alright, alright enough you made your point" said Supergirl**

 _ **Alex turns off the Kryptonite and Supergirl walks away**_

" **Maybe I'm not DEO material after all"**

" **I think I know why my cousin prefers to work alone" said Supergirl**

 _ **Alex walks up to J'onn and says**_

" **I hate that you made me do that" she says**

"IT WAS YOU?" yells Kara

"You would've gotten killed if I didn't" says J'onn

" **You should be thanking me you may have just saved your sisters life" says J'onn**

"So what's next creepy stalker girl?" asks Alex

"We've been over this my name is **Minaco** "


	4. Supergirl Episode 6 Part 1

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

"This is when Kara yells at , her boss " said Minaco

 _ **We're in Cat co**_

" **Kira!" Cat yells**

" **Kira!" Cat yells again**

" **KIRA!" Cat yells AGAIN**

 _ **Kira- I mean Kara runs into the room**_

" **Yes i'm here" she says**

" **Finally, I have been screaming your name over and over for the past a minute and a half ninety seconds I have been boiling alive in my office" says Cat**

 _ **Cat walks to her desk**_

" **Ninety seconds each one of which have amortized to reflect my earnings is worth more than my yearly salary one second of my time is ninety times more valuable pointless sad pathetic-"**

"Wow Kara your boss sounds like a pain" Says Felicity

"Only sometimes…" Kara responds

" **Don't talk to me like that please! I work so hard for you I don't ask questions I don't complain and all you do is yell at me and tell me I'm not good enough and it's mean why are you so mean!" says Kara**

"Yes girl tell her tellll her!" yells Felicity

 _ **Kara is shocked by what she just said and covers her mouth with her hands**_

" **Oh my god umm, I'm so sorry I- I didn't mean that I- I don't know what happened I just snapped"**

" **Shhh" says Cat**

" **Forward the phone" says Cat**

" **We're going"**

" **Where are we going?" says Kara**

" **Chop chop" said Cat**

"Where'd she take you?" asked Iris

"She took me a restaurant and we talked" said Kara


	5. Supergirl Episode 6 Part 2

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

"This is when Kara and James talks about what makes them mad," said Minaco

 _ **Kara is standing in a garage when James walks in**_

" **Wow I thought Rocky Balboa practicing on dead cows was cool," said James**

"Dead cows?" said Ralph

" **I can't exactly join a kickboxing class" said, Kara**

" **You know I never noticed Clark having to get his rager," says, James**

" **Cause he's a man girls are taught to smile and keep it on the inside," says Kara**

" **Well it's not like black men are encouraged to be in public," says James**

" **Well then this will work for both of us," says Kara**

 _ **Kara takes her glasses off and puts them in her pocket**_

" **Umm, ok say what you're mad about and then-"**

 _ **Kara makes a punching motion with her hands**_

" **-Let the fists fly," says Kara**

" **Ok," says James**

" **I can't stand Lucy's dad," says James**

 _ **He punches the punching bag three times**_

" **I can't stand him either," says Kara**

 _ **She punches the car and leaves a dent**_

" **I hate how he gets involved in our relationship and I'm not holding Lucy back," says James as he punches the punching bag**

" **I can't stand the way Cat treats me," Kara says as she punches the Car**

" **I really cannot stand how he talks your cousin," Says James as he, once again, punches his punching bag**

" **I hate how my emotions get the best of me and I hate how my sister doesn't know what happened to her father and I hate how I'm never gonna get to have a normal life" says Kara as she punches the LIFE out of the car (A/N let's have a moment of silence for that poor car)**

"Kara.," says Alex

"How come you didn't tell me you were feeling this way?"

"I didn't want to bother you," says Kara

"Kara you know I'll always have time for you," says Alex

"Thanks," says Kara

"No problem," says Alex

 _ **The inside of the car fly out**_

" **Kara?" James asks**

" **Oh my god Cat was right," says Kara**

" **There is anger behind the anger"**

" **Are there like extra emotions I don't know about on Krypton?" asks James**

" **No no no I thought I was mad seeing you-" Kara pauses**

" **Seeing you and Lucy makes me think that I'm never gonna have what you two have someone who knows everything about me," says Kara**

" **Kara you'll find-"**

" **Growing up on earth felt normal and I always thought that if I started to use my powers my life would make sense but I'm realizing that being myself doesn't make me feel more normal and it never will because my normal life ended the second my parent put me in that ship and that makes me so mad"**

 _ **Kara looks down and her phones rings**_

" **Hey," says Kara**

" **I found something meet back at the DEO," says Alex on the phone**


	6. Supergirl Episode 6 Part 3

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

"This is when Kara fights red tornado," said Minaco

 _ **Supergirl is in a parking lot fighting Red Tornado**_

 _ **The robot starts walking towards her but she uses her Laser eyes (A/N idk what they're called lol) to stop him**_

 _ **But red tornado keeps on walking toward her**_

 _ **Supergirl starts to think about the day Krypton died and it makes her powers stronger**_

 _ **We see Kara hugging her mom goodbye**_

 _ **Supergirl's Heat vision gets stronger and Red Tornado slows down a bit**_

 _ **We see Supergirl's pod leaving Krypton and Krypton exploding**_

 _ **Supergirl's Laser eyes are so strong Red Tornado explodes**_

 _ **Supergirl falls to the ground**_

" **Supergirl, are you ok?" asks J'onn**

" **I'm- I'm here I'm ok its over" says Kara**

Hey, SugaBunBun here yes I know this chapter was short but I'll be publishing another chapter today so be on the lookout!


	7. Supergirl Episode 7 Part 1

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

 _Hi it's me SugaBunBun! I just want to say something certain characters will come in later in the story like mon-el will come in when Minaco makes them watch season 2 of Supergirl and Sara and some of the legends team will come in when the flash, Arrow, Supergirl, and legends of tomorrow have their first crossover. Another thing I need to say is all of the characters are coming from their current seasons the Supergirl cast is coming from season 3 the flash cast is coming from season 4 and the Arrow cast is coming from season 6. The last thing I need to say is Minaco is only showing the characters season 1 of all the shows I will have a different story for season 2 ,3 and so on. I hope this cleared some things up!_

"This is when Kara loses her powers after fighting Red Tornado" said Minaco

"You can lose your powers?" asks Ralph

"Yes if my cells are drained of solar energy" says Kara

 _ **We see Kara on a table getting scanned by red lights**_

" **The loss of your powers is undeniably traumatic" says a voice**

" **You may feel confused, or even frightened they're lost forever"**

" **Your battle with the android drained your Kryptonian cells of their solar energy"**

 _ **Kara is on a table with a bunch of sunlight**_

" **You are now as vulnerable to your environment as any human"**

 _ **Kara is injected with a needle**_

" **Subject to pain, sickness, death"**

 _ **Kara is in a chair with a metal thing on her head (A/N yes, "Metal Thing" idk what it's called so.. yeah)**_

" **But have faith Kara once your cells reabsorbed sufficient radiation from earth's yellowstar your powers should return"**

 _ **Kara holds Alex's hand**_

"AWW that's so cute!" says Felicity

" **Do not be afraid and until you have fully recovered lean on those you trust"**

 _ **Kara is in a room with projection mother**_

" **It is my deep regret that i'm not able to be with you myself my beloved daughter"**

" **As always my collective knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis"**

" **Thank you…. Mom" says Kara**

 _ **Now Kara and ALex are walking in the DEO**_

" **This happens to Superman too he loses his powers for a couple days right?" says Alex**

" **Yeah but it's been 2 days and I don't feel any different" says Kara**

" **You're just going stir crazy because the DEO's been testing you all weekend now you get to go out into the real world and see what it's like to be human for a day" says Alex**


	8. Supergirl Episode 7 Part 2

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also**_ **I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**

 _Hi it's me SugaBunBun! I just want to say something certain characters will come in later in the story like mon-el will come in when Minaco makes them watch season 2 of Supergirl and Sara and some of the legends team will come in when the flash, Arrow, Supergirl, and legends of tomorrow have their first crossover. Another thing I need to say is all of the characters are coming from their current seasons the Supergirl cast is coming from season 3 the flash cast is coming from season 4 ansd the Arrow cast is coming from season 6. The last thing I need to say is Minaco is only showing the characters season 1 of all the shows I will have a different story for season 2 ,3 and so on. I hope this cleared some things up!_

 _Hi Guys it's me again SugaBunBun sorry for not updating recently I just got back in school from break so now I have homework to deal with and all that Jazz so if Im not updating as frequently as I used to it's because of school_

 _March 8, 2018_

"This is when Kara goes to work and because her powers are blown out she gets sick" says Minaco

 _ **The elevator opens and we see Kara and a few other people walk out of it**_

" **ACHOO!... sorry" Says Kara**

 _ **Winn walks up to her**_

" **Kara what a.. What's happening?" Says Winn**

" **There was a 10 year old on the bus with a runny nose" Says Kara**

" **Ok you're late, you took the bus, and you have a cold?" Says Winn**

" **I blew out my powers fighting that android" Says Kara**

" **What for how long?" Asks Winn**

" **Ughhh stupid Red Tornado" Says Kara**

" **Ok Ima help you figure this out I still have the uh the kryptonian bio analytics from Alex's DEO files" Says Winn**

 _ **Kara sneezes**_

" **Yeah we gotta find some answers" Says Winn**

" **Did someone just sneeze" A familier voice says**

 _ **Cat Grant walks in**_

 _ **Kara turns around and tries not to sneeze**_

" **Who did that? Who among you sprayed my office with a million microscopic killers? I can already feel my throat closing up" Says Cat**

 _ **Kara sneezes**_

 _ **Cat turns around and faces Kara**_

" **You Kira?" Says Cat**

" **You never get sick that's the best part about you" Says Cat**

"Wowww" Says Ralph

" **That's the best part?" Says Kara**

" **I I get sick I will underperform If I underperform our stock prices with fall thousands of people will lose their job the S &P will take a hit and you will personally have triggered the next recession do you want to be the next Lehman Brothers?" Says Cat**

" **I guess I'll go home" Says Kara**

 _ **As Kara leaves Cat backs away from her**_

" **Don't exhale on the way out" Says Cat**

 _The screen turns black_

"Ok Next scene!" Says Minaco


	9. Supergirl Episode 7 Part 3

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

"This is when Kara goes to work and because her powers are blown out she gets sick," says Minaco

 _ **Kara is walking down the street with a coffee in her hands when James walks up to her**_

" **Hey, Hey!" Said, James**

" **Hi where you headed?" asks Kara**

" **Uhh looking a rental Lucy and I are getting a place together actually," Says James**

" **Oh… that's… awesome" Says Kara**

 _ **Kara sneezes**_

" **Lost your powers Solar flare," Says James**

"Solar what?" asks Ralph

"A Solar flare is a brief eruption of intense high-energy radiation from the sun's surface, associated with sunspots and causing electromagnetic disturbances on the earth, as with radio frequency communications and power line transmissions." Says Barry

"What…?" Says Ralph

"Nevermind," Says Barry

" **I did not know we were calling it that," Says Kara**

" **Well he does he likes to name em you know heat vision, freeze breath"**

" **He's such a nerd Says, Kara**

 _ **James laughs and Kara says**_

" **Well today I'm less girl of steel and more girl of sucko," Says Kara**

" **Eh you'll be alright, just lay low and enjoy your time off," Says James**

" **You're right the world can survive without Supergirl for one day," Says Kara**

 _ **The ground starts to shake and James yells**_

" **Kara!" Yells James**

 _ **We see a bridge falling apart and a split growing on the sidewalk**_

 _ **A car comes towards Kara but James pushes her out of the way**_

 _ **Kara screams in pain while holding her arm**_

" **Are you ok?" asks James**

" **Huuhhh no no," Says Kara while looking at her arm**

" **It might be broken," Says James**

"Well looks like the world CAN'T survive without Supergirl for one day," Says Ralph

"Just be quiet Ralph," Says Barry

" **Oh god," Says James**

 _ **James takes his shirt off and uses it as a sling for Kara's arm**_

"Aw, that was so sweet!" Says Felicity

 _ **Now we see Kara and James walking down a sidewalk while other people are running by**_

 _ **A building in the distance is about to fall down and Kara says**_

" _ **Oh God"**_


	10. Supergirl Episode 7 Part 4

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

"This is when Kara tries to help a dying man on the road" Says Minaco

" **Over here!" A women says as Kara James And Maxwell Lord walk up to an unconscious man on the road**

 _ **Max Lord feels the man throat and checks for a heartbeat**_

" **He's got a Tension Pneumothorax" Says Max**

" **You're a doctor?" Asks Kara**

"He's a doctor?" Says Alex

" **Did med school for a year"**

" **He needs to get to the hospital" Says Max**

" **I called 911 but they haven't come yet" Says the women**

" **The paramedics are swamped" Says James**

" **I once saw a clip of supergirl on the news and she flew someone to the hospital" Says the women**

" **Well unless you know where she is we're your dads only hope" Says Max**

 _ **Kara looks sad**_

" **Dang it's a venous bleed"**

" **What?" Says Kara**

" **He must have lacerated another vessel," Says Max**

" **So we find the vessel we stop the bleeding right?" Asks Kara**

" **There's a hundred-thousand miles of vessels we'll never find the right one unless you have an X-ray Machine," Says Max**

" **Please," The girl says in between sobs**

" **He'll bleed out, go into shock, and die in a few minutes"**

 _ **Max walks away and the women follows him**_

 _ **Kara goes over to the man, takes off her glasses and squints her eyes trying to use her x-ray vision**_

" **C'mon C'mon pleassse C'mon" She keeps saying to herself**

" **Kara" James says**

" **C'mon C'mon nonono! Please" Says Kara**

" **Kara please stop"**

 _ **Kara looks at James then back at the man them throws her arm up in defeat**_

 _ **Kara looks back at Max and says**_

" **Do something c'mon! This can't be it"**

" **You can't save him" Says Max**

"What kind of person says _You can't save him_ while holding his crying daughter in your arms?" Says Ralph

"Maxwell Lord" Says Kara


	11. Please Read!

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

 **Hi guys….. Long time no see? Sorry for not uploading but I need you guys to answer one question do you want me to**

 **A Skip to showing the Flash Right now (But if I skip to The Flash I will do the two more chapters of Supergirl because there are 2 scenes which I really want to write)**

 **B Finish the last episodes of Supergirl (This means I will do about 5-8 more chapters of Supergirl)**

 **I also need you guys to answer this which characters should I bring in next?**

 **A Dr. Wells (The Flash)**

 **B Sara (Arrow)**

 **C Digg (Arrow)**

 **D Julian (The Flash)**

 **E Wally (The Flash)**

 **F Cat Grant (Supergirl)**

 **G Mon El (Supergirl)**

 **Please answer these questions because I want to know what you guys want to see next!**

 **Until next time Peace out dudes!**


	12. Please Read Again!

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Hi Guys again not a chapter (sorry!) but when your telling me your choices in the comments I need you to specify on what you're voting for. Some people in the comments just put B I don't know if the means character B (Which is Sara) or If you wanted me to continue the rest of the Supergirl episodes If you chose B that means you want me to continue the Supergirl episodes. Sorry I'm really bad at explaining things… But I need all the answers by Friday because I'll be posting new chapter Saturday.**

 **Peace out dudes! - SugaBunBun**


	13. Supergirl Episode 8

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

 **Hey Guys I've tallied the votes and here are the 2 characters I will be adding *drum roll* …. SARA AND CAT GRANT if you want to know who was in 1st place 2nd place etc look here:**

 **1\. Sara**

 **2\. Cat Grant**

 **3\. Dr. Wells**

 **4\. Dig and Mon el**

 **5\. Julian and Wally**

 **Also you guys wanted me to finish Supergirl so here's a new chapter hope you enjoy!**

"Ok guys I think it's now time to bring some of your friends in" Says Minaco

"Which ones?" Asks Cisco

"These ones" Says Minaco pointing to the ceiling

All of a sudden Sara and Cat Grant come falling from the sky

"What the he- Kira? What are you doing here and where am I?" Says Cat

"Oliver? What am I doing here?" Asks Sara

Kara starts snickering and Alex turns bright red

"Alexxx aren't you gonna say hi?" whispers Kara in between laughter

Alex slaps her arm and says "Shut up" through clenched teeth

"Kira is this Supergirl business because I was just in my office and now i'm in this strange room with a lot of strange looking people this seems like something you would be involved in"

"How do you-"

"Please Kira I'm the queen on all media you think I wouldn't figure it out? Plus those glasses don't do a thing"

"Well Mrs. Grant you and Sara are here to watch some of your friends shows" Minaco explains

"Well I have things to do and people to fire this better be quick" Says Cat with her arms crossed

"I know I know you'll only be here when we're watching Supergirl When we get to The Flash I'll send you back" Says Minaco

"Sara since you know everybody already you'll be staying the whole time"

"Thanks?" Says Sara still slightly confused

"Anyway let's get into the next scene"

"This is when Kara finds out the truth about how her mother caught Astra"

 _ **Kara walks into a room where her holographic mother is and says**_

" **Did you use me to get Astra arrested?" Asks Kara**

"She used you to get Astra whoever that is arrested?" Says Ralph

"Yes and Astra is my Aunt she was the only family I had left from Krypton" Says Kara

"Was?" Asks Barry

"She died" Says Kara sadly

 _Alex looks ashamed and hold her head down_

 _Kara noticing this says_

"But I have my family on earth that keep me going everyday" Says Kara

 _Alex smiles and give Kara a big hug_

" **Hello Kara" Says her holographic mother**

" **Don't say my name right now did you use me to draw Astra out of hiding?" Says Kara**

 ****" **Yes" Says her holographic mother**

"Wow not even gonna suger coat it just flat out yes" Says Ralph

 _ **Kara looking hurt by this new information says**_

" **How could you do that"**

" **Astra had broken the law you were the only person she trusted enough to meet it was necessary" Says her mother**

" **Could she have saved us" Asks Kara**

" **She was a criminal"**

" **But was she right!" Yells Kara**

" **I am not programed to give you that information" Says her mother**

" **Tell me!" Yells Kara**

" **I'm sorry I'm not programed to give you that information" Her mother repeats**

" **You let everyone that I love die! You left me! You left me alone you sent me away how could you do that!" Yells Kara**

" **I am not programed to give you that information" Her mother says yet again**

 _ **Kara yells and tries to lazer her mother**_

 _ **Alex turns the hologram of Kara's mother off and Kara starts to cry**_

 _ **Alex walks up and hugs kara and says**_

" **Hey, hey, hey it's not really her"**

" **She lied to me" Says Kara**

" **Kara that wasn't your mom you don't know what happened then, only what Astra is telling you now" Says Alex**

" **I know that Astra and I were given life sentences by my mother we didn't have a choice"**

 _ **Kara walks away and Alex says**_

" **Kara!"**

 _ **But she's already gone**_


	14. IDK like message 3?

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

… **..**

 **People reading this: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**

 **Ok here's my reason… I was- was- ugh I WAS LAZY I HAVE NO EXCUSE I WAS JUST BEING LAZY**

 **Whew, now that I got that out of the way i'll be back to uploading so look out for a new episode sometime this week kay?**

 **PEACE YALL**


	15. Supergirl Episode 13

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

"This is when Alex, Winn, and James find Kara unconscious" Says Minaco

"Wait why were you unconscious?" Asks Barry and Cisco at the same time

"Well-"

"AH AH AH! No spoiling Kara they'll just have to wait and see" Says Minaco with her arms crossed and head help up high

 _ **Alex, Winn, and James are walking in a hallway trying to get to Kara's apartment**_

" **I have a bad thought about this, you bring a key?" Asks James**

" **Yeah" Alex says while kicking down the door**

"You KICKED down the door!" Yells Ralph

"Ralph. Shut. Up. And WATCH IT!" Says Cisco

"Jeez, don't need to get your curls in a bunch," Says Ralph

" **Kara!" Alex yells**

 _ **James looks down and says**_

" **Oh my god,"**

 _ **We see Kara unconscious on the ground with some weird plant thing wrapped around her**_

"What the heck is that?" Asks Oliver

"It's-"

"AH AH AH NO SPOILERS KARA!" Minaco yells almost falling off the couch doing so

" **What is that?" Winn asks in a worried tone**

" **Don't touch it," Alex commands**

" **She- she- she's still breathing i-" Winn says as she puts his hands behind his head**

 _ **Alex whips out her phone and says**_

" **This is Agent Danvers I need a medical evac NOW"**

 _ **Now we're in the DEO and we see Kara on a gurney**_

" **She was found unconscious the organism is gripping her torso over 100 pounds of pressure" Says Alex while wheeling Kara into the medical room**

"Woah that's a lot of pressure!" Says Felicity

"So she's allowed to talk but i'm not!" Yells Ralph

"Yup" Says everyone

" **What the hell are these guys doing here!" Yells J'onn**

" **Where Supergirl goes, we go" Says James**

" **This is a top secret facility Mr. Olsen you think I'm gonna let the media waltz through here" Says J'onn**

" **Actually i'm an IT so definitely not worth shooting," Says Winn with this hands up**

" **If something then i'm coming back for you" Says James while pointing at J'onn**

" **If anything happens to her I won't stop you. Get 'em outta here!" Says J'onn**

 _ **J'onn walks into the medical room and says**_

" **You are clearly in need of every refresher course in the base security protocol," to Alex**

" **You don't know them like I do sir, they're Kara's family" Says Alex**

" **What's her condition?" Asks J'onn**

" **She's unresponsive to outside stimuli but her brain activity is still normal it's like her body is unaware that anything is wrong"**

" **What the hell is that thing!" Asks J'onn**

" **I have no idea but I think we no someone who does" Says Alex while looking at J'onn**

"MINACO MAY I PLEASE TELL THEM WHAT THE PLANT THING IS!" YELLS KARA

"NO KARA THEY HAVE TO FIND OUT FOR THEMSELVES!" Minaco Yells

"YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

 _Kara turns around and opens her mouth to say_

"IT'S AN-"

 _Just as she's about to say what it is Minaco tackles her to the ground and yells_

"THEY MUST NOT FIND OUT YET!"

 _Now the girls are just rolling around on the floor fighting while everyone else just watches and laughs_


	16. Message 3345883 (I lost count)

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

SOOOO Sorry I haven't been updating (this is like my 2344343242323444th time apologizing for this) But this time I actually had Finals so I didn't have time to write anything but now my finals are over and I can update.

I've also decided to skip the Black Mercy episode and skip straight to the Red Kryptonite episode after that, FLASH HERE WE COME!

PEACE OUT DUDES! - SugaBunBun


	17. Supergirl Episode 16 Part 1

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

"This is when Kara is affected by red Kryptonite," Says Minaco

"Red Kryptonite? I thought there was only green Kryptonite?" Asks Barry

"Oh no there's much more pink, silver, orange, black, blue, gold, white you name it," Says Kara

"Do they all affect you the same way?" Asks Cisco

"No pink Kryptonite makes kryptonians well… it's like putting me under a love spell I guess?" Says Kara

"Oh..,"

"Anyway onto the show!" Says Minaco

" _ **We're in the DEO and Kara and Alex enters**_

" **Kaput, uh I always knew that relationship was going to to busto," Says Alex**

" **I feel guilty," Says Kara**

"Guilty about what?" Asks Cisco

"I honestly don't remember" Says Kara

" **Did he say you were the reason?" Asks Alex**

" **He said the opposite,"**

"Then why are you feeling guilty?" Asks Felicity

"That's just how Kara is" Says Alex

" **Well then guilt isn't what you should be feeling try hope," Alex suggests**

" **I don't want to be the rebound girl Alex"**

"I was the rebound girl once too believe me it sucks," Says Felicity

" **He- he likes you, you like him ok read on relationships they can work," Says Alex**

" **Name one," Says Kara**

 _ **Alex thinks for a moment**_

" **Kim and Kanye,"**

 _The audience laughs while Alex just turns red in embarrassment_

" **I am embarrassed you even know that," Says Kara**

 _ **Alex walks in front of Kara and stops her**_

" **Ok stop, you need to embrace what you're feeling and be the let him know girl before another Lucy Lane swoops in and tells him first,"**

 _All the girls excluding Alex and Kara clap_

"Now that is some great dating advice if anyone's having trouble with their relationship please go to Alex she's like Oprah for dating" Says Iris

 _Everyone in the room laugh at this_

" **Okay!" Says Kara**

 _ **Kara then walks over to**_

" **Senator Crane, it's good to see you again," Says Kara**

" **It's good to see you too," Senator Crane replies**

" **The Senator came by to tell us that she's been working with the budget committee to get the DEO more money, more resources to fight non," Says J'onn**

" **A lot more" Senator Crane adds**

" **That's great we could use it" Says Alex**

" **I also came by because I wanted to personally thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work he's been doing our nation- this planet safe" Says Senator Crane**

" **Well it's not just me it's my team" J'onn adds**

"You're so humble J'onn," Says Alex

" **Well it starts at the top"**

" **This agency deals with the unknown it's often forced to make up the rules as it goes you don't have the same oversight as other branches of the military it's important to me that there's someone I know and trust making sure justice is meted out in a way that's consistent with our ideals and I'm glad that person is you" Says Senator Crane**

 _ **Senator Crane puts her hand on J'onns**_

"I SHIP IT! I SHIP IT HARD!" Yell's Felicity

"Nawww I ship him and Megan more," Says Minaco

" **Ma'am there's a fire downtown firemen's trapped on the roof** " **Says a DEO agent**

" **Punch it up" Says J'onn**

 _ **Senator Crane turns around and says**_

" **Supergirl can you get there in time?"**

 _ **But she's already gone**_

"Damn how did no one notice you leave!?" Says Ralph

"I got mad skillz" Says Kara with her arms crossed

" **Yeah, she can" Says Alex**

 _ **We now see Kara flying through the city trying to get to the burning building**_

 _ **Now we see that there's a fireman stuck under some debris on the roof**_

" _ **ONE TWO THREE" The other firemen yell and attempt to lift the debris off of the fireman but it is no use**_

 _ **Then comes Kara**_

" **Supergirl over here!" A fireman yells**

" **My men have the fire!" He yells**

" **Ok I got you," Kara says to the fireman stuck under the debris**

 _ **Kara lifts the debris and the other firemen pull the fireman out**_

 _People in the room clap_

" **You're gonna be ok" Kara says to the fireman**

" **Thank you," Says the fireman**

 _ **Kara nods in response**_

 _ **Kara starts to walk away put stops and her face turns red**_

"What's happening?" Asks Cisco

"She's being affected by the Red Kryptonite" Says Alex

 _Kara snuggles closer to Alex and puts her head in her shoulder_

 _Alex whispers things in her ear like "It wasn't your fault" and "Max Lord did this to you we don't blame you"_

 _ **Kara flies away and after she does, We see some Red Crystals underneath some debris**_

"Next scene we'll see Kara's BIG change" Says Minaco

 **I'm very sorry I haven't been uploading life happened soooo well anyways i'm back and I mean it this time i'm ACTUALLY back I'll try to upload 1-2 times a week k? -SugaBunBun out!**


	18. Supergirl Episode 16 Part 2

_***DISCLAIMER* I do not own Supergirl, The Flash, Or Arrow in ANY WAY also I am not doing all the episodes or whole episodes I- I mean Minaco will only be showing the cast of The Flash, Supergirl, and Arrow some scenes of each show so enjoy!**_

"This is when Kara's BIG change," Says Minaco

"What does she mean by big change?" Asks Ralph

"Just watch and you'll see," Says Kara though is was muffled a bit because her face was still nuzzled in Alex's shoulder

 _ **Kara's alarm goes off and she wakes up and CRUSHES IT (let's have a moment of silence for that poor clock)**_

 _ **And the song Ready For The Good Life by Paloma Faith plays**_

"HOLY CORN COP SCHNITZEL WOOD THAT POOR CLOCK!" Ralph Yells

"Schnitzel wood?" Barry says

 _Ralph just shrugs_

"I've done that before with a hammer but Oliver says we're going through too many clocks so he told me to stop," Felicity says while pouting

"Where'd you even get that hammer?!" Asks Oliver

"I have my ways…,"

 _ **Kara is looking through her outfits with her toothbrush in her mouth, then sets her outfit choices on her bed but seems to not want to wear them so she picks something else out**_

 _ **We now see kara walking out of the elevator to enter Cat co with a dress with colored streaks on it**_

"That's outfits actually really nice," Says Iris

"Yeah I agree but it's not something Kara would wear," Says Alex

 _ **We see her walk out of the elevator while other people stare at her**_

 _ **She says**_

" **Morning"**

 _ **Too James but he's too stunned to respond**_

"Oh my god James" Alex says through Laughter

"What? She's never worn anything like that before I was surprised!" Says James

 _ **She also says Morning to Winn but he's to stunned to respond too**_

"Oh my god you too Winn!" Alex says

"I was shocked ok!?" Winn Says

 _ **Siobhan see's Kara and is just staring at her like she's grown a 3rd eye**_

" **What? I was getting tired of my old clothes," Says Kara**

"So does Red Kryptonite like change your style of clothes or something?" Asks Ralph

"No, it does something much worse" Says Kara tear threatening to fall from her eyes

" **Yeah we all were," Says Siobhan**

"Ok I already don't like this girl" Says Felicity

 _ **Cat walks up to Kara and says**_

" **Kira look at you dress like an adult that's promising,"**

" **Hmm so, I demanded a list of replacements for Lucy Lane, like, yesterday,"**

" **Ms. Grant-" Siobhan starts but is cut off by Kara when she says**

" **Ah, here you are I already checked all their references and ranked them according to who you'll find the least annoying,"**

"Damn how long did that take?" Asks Cisco

"I don't know I don't remember" Says Kara, face still in Alex's shoulder

" **Oh any Republicans?" Cat Asks**

" **Two reformed," Says Kara**

" **Excellent, oh look at that a reward somebody gifted me tickets for Club Apocalypse for Friday night to see a Scandinavian DJ who's name I won't even try to Pronounce" Says Cat as she hands Kara an envelope**

" **Thank you I will put them to good use" Says Kara**

 _ **Siobhan crumples up her paper and throws it away**_

"Ohhhh she salty" Says Felicity

" **Do you even know how to dance?" Asks Siobhan clearly annoyed**

" **Don't be jealous, or do I don't really care" Says Kara**

"Oh damn" Says Ralph

 _ **Siobhan just gives her the Salty beach (you know what i was trying to say) look (lol)**_

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Sorry it's so short I might update again today idk for sure**

 **-SugaBunBun Out!**


	19. I really don't know anymore --

Hi, this story sucks and is pointless to read (thank you LookOutReader for telling me, but I already knew) so I really don't know if I should continue or rewrite it, or just quit. I really don't know what to do with this sucky story. This is random but in the time that I didn't update I did enter a story in the Wattys (It's a contest on Wattpad) sooo yeah that's all

-A very confused writer,

SugaBunBun


	20. HIII Y'ALL GUESS WHO BACK!

Hi guys! I'm back and I've decided to continue this story! I'm not making any promises but I'll try. I've also decided to do a week of reacting to IZombie episodes cuz, you know, Halloween and stuff. I know iZombie isn't apart of the DC universe (at least I don't think it is?) but I really like the show and this is MEH STORY! I'll try to update tomorrow cuz I got an essay I gotta write -_-

Till we meet again friends,

SugaBunBun Or Y'all can call me Rai cuz its the last part of my name :)


End file.
